The Perfect Peddie Date (Trust)
by Liv2night
Summary: FINALLY! Some peace and quiet. Patricia and Eddie finally have their perfect date! But what can ruin it? When Patricia and Eddie are taken away from everything they know, TRUST is the key to survival. Peddie!
1. Chapter 1: Impatient

Joy's POV.

''Patricia'' I call. No answer. ''PATRICIA!'' I scream. Once again no answer. What's taking this girl so long?! Patricia is getting ready for her 3rd date with Eddie. I'm surprised because PATRICIA isn't the kind of girl to spend 2 hours getting ready for a date! After another 10 minutes of waiting Patricia finally walks out.

''Do I look Ok?'' she asks with a worried look.

''OH MY GOD Patricia you look GREAT!'' I say. She really does look amazing.

''Your just saying that''

''No I'm not!'' I reply. ''Wait 'till' Eddie see's you!'' Amazingly, Eddie walks in.

''Wow'' he whispers

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

* * *

'Wow'' I whisper. I'm stunned. I look at Patricia once again. She is wearing a black dress with little diamonds on the sleeves, black flats and had her hair down with a little plait on the side. ''Yacker, you look beautiful!''

Patricia smiles ''Never thought you could say that Slimeball''

Joy laughs ''You guys are sooo romantic!''

Both me and Patricia stuck out our tongues at her. ''Oh god I'm scared of the Bad boy and Bad girl couple!'' She fakes being scared.

''Let's go'' Patricia says.

''BYE! Have fun! Stay safe!'' Joy shouts behind us.

This date is going to be awesome. ''So were are you taking us Eddie?'' Patricia asks.

''You called me Eddie!' 'I give her my world famous smirk.

''You'll see.'' Patricia smiles. Her smile was beautiful. I couldn't believe we had been fighting only 2 weeks ago. I'm glad does days are over.

''Put this on'' I tell her. She laughs as I gave her a blindfold. ''Pay back time?'' '

'Lets call it that'' I answer. As we get nearer and nearer she is starting to ask more and more questions. ''Stop Yacking Yacker!'' I laugh.

''Sorry,my name says something different'' she teased.

''Now we're here. 3..2..1..'' I took of her blindfold.

* * *

**Patricia's POV.**

* * *

''3..2..1..''Eddie whispered. He took my blindfold off. ''Oh my..'' was all I could say.

* * *

** Thanks for reading! 2nd chapter will be out soon! Review! PEDDIE POWER!**


	2. Chapter 2: NEARLY Perfect

**Patricia's POV.**

* * *

It's beautiful. A garden. Not any garden, more like a park. With beautiful trees, flowers, swings! Oh how I always loved swings! I feel like a little kid again!

''What do you think Yacker?''

''It's-its amazing'' I stutter.

''Race ya to the swings!'' Eddie shouts.

''You should be scared then'' I state and we run.. Of course Eddie being the ''man'' (he had a quick start!) wins. We have some fun playing, acting like little kids. Swings climbing trees! It _really_ feels like we were little kids again.

''This is amazing Weasel!'' I say with a smile.

''You said you missed children times'' he replies.

''WHEN? WHERE?!'' I'm shocked.

''In you diary.'' Eddie says by accident and quickly covers his mouth.

''EDDIE!''

''Sorry..!''

''No sorry will save you! I'm gonna get you now!'' We start running again.

Suddenly, Eddie stops. I keep running so he starts chasing ME instead. The sneaky boy. I run a bit further down the park until I reach a forest. I then stop dead. I let a little tear spill.

* * *

**Eddie's POV.**

* * *

''I'm gonna get YOU now Patricia!'' I shout.

She is laughing SO hard. We both run into a little forest beside the park. All of a sudden, Patricia stops. She's all quiet and a single tear falls down her cheek. '

'What's up?'' I ask in a worried voice. No answer. ''HELLO?!'' I say. Once again no answer, but this time Patricia jumps into my arms and bursts out crying. I understand. She doesn't want to talk about it yet. I let her cry into my chest while I hug her tight. The only thought in my head was-Why is she sad?''

_ I hope it wasn't because of me..._

* * *

**A/N Next chapter-Everything happens. Now I shall make a SHOUT OUT to all the amazing comments! Thanks so much! This Chapter is dedicated to MajorPeddieshipper. For being an amazing friend, HoA wiki contributor and a cool admin o the Peddie (Patricia and Eddie) wiki. Every chapter will get a dedication! Thanks once again everyone!**


	3. Sorry! IMPORTANT Author's Note!

Ello everyone! So here's what happened,

_I was really lazy to do the fanfic and I lost all my ideas and then I had so much drama in my life I couldn't. Then I totally forgot about it. I'm sorry! But my writing did improve, I wrote a few other fanfictions I think you should check out and I'll be **updating this one soon. **It will be much better than the other chapters. Yeah..I was just starting off my account on this fanfic so yeah!_

Once again I'm SO SORRY and I'll try to update this week with a nice long chapter! :)))

~Stay Perfect


	4. Chapter 3: This must be the end

**Once again sorry! Tried to make this longer :) Dedicated to Corrin Rosen. Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for listening to me whenever I felt bad. I love you Cotton 3**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

* * *

_''You couldn't have done anything Patricia'' _

_''It was already too late''_

_''I'm sorry you had to be here to see it''_

I awake with a start. I know I couldn't save them..but a part of me knew I could do more than stand there frozen.

''Yacker?'' I hear someone whisper. ''Yacker your awake!'' It must be Eddie.

''Yes I am. Now, where are we?'' I reply looking around the room we were in. It was very old-fashioned. Victorian style maybe? I was never good with room decoration but this must be some ancient palace. I look up only to see the most beautiful ceiling, with flower patterns around the edges and a rose right in the middle.

''I honestly don't know.'' Eddie sighs.

Wait a second..Eddie doesn't know where ARE WE? ''What are you on about, Weasel. You must know.'' I snap at him. He should know better than annoy me after I _cry. _

''Patricia, I know this sounds bad and everything -''

''Yes it does.'' I interrupt. ''You should know better than annoy me in this kind of situation. Care to tell me where we are?'' I pause for a minute.. ''You called me Patricia?'' Eddie never calls me Patricia unless he's being serious.

''This is no joke Patricia. I'm dead serious.'' He gives me a look before walking over to me. I flinch as he takes my hand.

Eddie gives me his worried look. ''You're..scared?''

''Just let me sit down and explain to me what HAPPENED.'' I walk over to a red couch and take one last look around the room. This time what catches my eye isn't the ceiling or the walls, or even the shiny wooden furniture. It's the windows. Eddie must have noticed me staring at the because he sits beside me and quietly whispers.

''Yes, they have bars, yes it looks like we're in some kind of prison.'' He looks at me, tears in his eyes before adding ''We could be in prison.''

He stands up and walks around the room. I'm starting to get worried about him. The way he looks at the portraits. The way he stares at the floor and walks around in circles. I know I should stay quiet and let him think, but after about 10 circles I've had enough. ''Just TELL ME EDDIE.''

''Oh yes, sorry.'' He shakes his head as if trying to get a thought out of his head. He sits down beside me on the couch, holds both my hands and while staring into my eyes he says something that makes me shake. ''We have been kidnapped.''

''When you saw.. whatever you saw in the forest you started to cry. I didn't know what to do so I just held you in my arms and stayed quiet. My thoughts were racing but I couldn't think of the right words to say. I was deep in thought and you fell asleep so we couldn't have possibly noticed.. _him _sneaking up on us. I don't know the man. I haven't really seen him clearly.'' He sighs ''I actually don't remember anything clearly... He must have knocked both of us out because I woke up about an hour before you.'' His voice cracks and it truly breaks my heart. ''I'm scared.''

By now I'm already fighting back the tears. '''I am too'' I say. Yes, _Patricia Williamson _is scared. ''I guess I have some explaining to do too.''

Just then the door slams open and a man, I guess the one Eddie was talking about it walks in. He's wearing a mask. I think that's a good sign since if he was planning to kill us he wouldn't be bothered to cover up his face..right?

''HEY'' He waves.

Hey...?

''You've been kidnapped. By me''

What sort of idiot is this? I look at Eddie who is clearly thinking the same thing.

''Okay, enough of this crap. YOU-'' He shouts pointing at me ''- Are coming with-'' He doesn't even finish, we just grabs me.

''Me'' He smirks. I take a glance at Eddie before he starts pulling me towards the door.

''NO! LEAVE HER ALONE'' Eddie screams but it's obviously too late. He slams the door behind us and locks it.

_This is the end _I think.

* * *

**Wow, change of action right? Even I didn't expect THAT^^. Ok, I admit this isn't my best writing (not the longest chapter ever either) but I was in a bit of a rush. Thank you again Cotton :) Reviews would be amazing! **

_**Stay Perfect **_


	5. Chapter 4: I'll always be here for you

_This is the end _I think.

''So sweetie...'' He smirks.

''EDDDDIEEEEEEEE'' I scream while I have the chance.

''Shut it'' He hisses and continues pulling me through the corridor. _This place is huge. _I whisper while glancing around the corridor. It has huge portraits on the walls and a marvellous red carpet on the floor. Who could actually live here? I zone off for a little while, thinking about the amazing place we were in. My thoughts are disturbed by _him _smashing me against a wall. He then pulls me into a room and locks the door. The room is very similar to the one I was in with Eddie... He pushes me down onto a chair and ties me up.

''What do you think you're doing?!'' I snap, not thinking.

He slaps me. ''I'm giving you exactly what you deserve bitch''

''Excu-'' I start but then stop myself. It's not worth it. I take a quick look around the room. Deep inside, I actually thought about...R-rape. But looking around the room and seeing the stuff there I highly doubt...

''STOP STARING'' He clearly notices me looking around the room and slap me repeatedly. Then out of nowhere, he pulls out something that looks like a mini tv.

''A mini tv...?'' I think out loud. _He _just laughs.

''Yes. Mini TV. Want to take a look at whats in it?''

I shake my head violently. This cannot be good.

''Well you will!'' He yells and turns my head towards him.

I decide to look, since he won't leave me alone anyways.

**What I see is shocking.**

There's Eddie, making out with a random blonde. In his eyes I see fear and confusion, meaning it's her...not him. I stare in shock as the blond wraps her arms around him and tries to push her tongue in. It's disgusting. When she's done she starts talking to him.

''I love you.''

I start coughing at these words. She loves him? As if.

''Well I love Patricia''

I smile at this. _He _notices straight away and punches me straight in the nose. ''You don't deserve to be happy'' He death-glares me. I quickly turn back to the screen, hoping he would stop staring, but I still feel his glare burning holes in me.

''YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME'' The blonde starts hitting and punching him. She then starts kissing him roughly again and kicks him in the stomach. I can see Eddie's eyes swell up with tears. She grabs a knife and starts cutting in his forehead. I gasp when I read the words now carved into Eddie's forehead.

_You're mine_

It is then I start yelling Eddie's name. Finally, I stop yelling and break down crying instead. What is wrong with them? My crying is disturbed by the cold feeling of a blade being put to my skin. I guess it's my turn now.

''Slut.'' _He _says while making his first cut. ''Bitch'' He makes the second cut. ''Whore'' He continues saying terrible stuff, one cut per word. It hurts. It hurts both mentally and physically and I think he knows that. I'm sure Eddie is watching this right now. I wonder how he's taking it. Is this just a test for our relationship?

* * *

**Joy's POV**

* * *

.They.

Patricia and Eddie went on a date and it was all perfectly fine until...until...Well, they didn't come back.

I walk up back and forth across my room, nervous. Who knows what could happen to them? Is It my turn to worry about Patricia, just like she did for me when I was kidnapped by my dad?

''Joy! They're going to be FINE'' Fabian says again, but I can see he's not 100% sure himself.

''HOW do you know? There's nothing sure in this house.'' I exclaim.

Fabian just looks away and I continue walking around mine and Patricia's bedroom. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

''COME IN'' I yell, even though I'm standing right beside it. Jerome runs in.

''Joy! Fabian! Just the people!'' He says, running out of breath. ''I figured out what could be wrong with Eddie and Patricia.''

''_Patricia _and Eddie'' I correct him, knowing how rude I sound.

''Whatever.'' Jerome shakes it off. ''They're just busy!''

''Busy?'' Me and Fabian ask in union.

''Mhmm. Do I really need to explain to you how the whole THING works?'' He says, highlighting the ''THING.''

''Stop being such a pervert! Something serious might be going on and you...!'' I collapse crying. Why wouldn't they come back for the night? I need to find them.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

* * *

~Time Skip~

''EDDIE'' I slightly smile, throwing my hands around him, as soon as the blonde closes the door.

''Oh Patricia, I'm so sorry'' He says hugging me back.

''It's not your fault. You got it pretty bad too...'' My voice trails off and my eyes nervously trail around the room. ''What if he...?''

''No he WILL NOT'' Eddie takes a firm grasp of my waist, guessing what I was trying to say.

''But what if he-'' I try again but Eddie just puts his finger to my mouth. I pull it off my lips and kiss him. I soon find him kissing back.

''Someone will find us'' He weakly smiles. He's being so strong, for me. ''And if not...''

I look at him nervously, waiting for him to continue.

''I'll always be here for you''

* * *

**Quite short, quite bad, I KNOW. But I just wanted to post a chapter! Thanks you for all the lovely reviews! I was looking at the stats yesterday and this is my MOST POPULAR fanfiction! Wohoo! It actually bet District Anubis XD! So review, follow, favourite, spread the word! **

_**Stay Perfect :)**_


End file.
